Beauty and the Beach
Beauty and the Beach (Case #3) is the third fanmade case in the La Mina Bay district by Survivorfan24. Case Background After solving the previous case, Maisie Rose suggested that her and the player should go out for drinks. Once they got to the bar, Maisie admired the beach from their table. She then said that she noticed a strange object on the sand. The player decided to investigate, and they found a dead body, partially buried under the sand. The victim was a Spanish male model, Abel Banderas. The killer was his lifelong friend, Todd Lewis. Abel and Todd had been really good friends for a very long time. However, as the years went by, Todd realized that he had romantic feelings for Abel. When he tried to confess, Abel (who was against LGBT rights) got angry, stormed off, and stopped talking to Todd. Todd fell into a long depression after this, until he met Jeremy Sakoto, who he also loved. However, he later discovered that Abel was dating Jeremy. Todd got mad, and stormed down to the beach to cool off, like he regularly did. When he saw Abel was also on the beach, he walked over to try to talk to him. Abel responded by saying that he realized that he loved Jeremy. All of Todd's rage surfaced, so he punched Abel until he was knocked out. Todd was furious that even though Abel swore he would never go out with another male, but he did with Jeremy. This led him to run away, steal a knife off Leonard Portman and stab Abel to death. Todd didn't want to scare people away from the beach, so buried the dead body in the sand. Judge Maycroft said that Todd had done a horrible thing, and left Jeremy alone, as well as murdering a friend out of anger. She sentenced him to 40 years in jail. After the trial, Maisie and the player heard loud shouts coming from an abandoned railway station. This would begin the events of the next case. Victim *'Abel Banderas' (Found stabbed and partially buried in sand) Murder Weapon *'Knife' Killer *'Todd Lewis' Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has sand on them. *The killer wears 'Converse' shoes. *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer wears a bracelet. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beach. (Clues: Victim's Body, Mobile Phone, Broken Rod) *Talk to Todd about the death of his friend. *Examine Broken Rod. (Result: Fishing Rod) *Analyse Fishing Rod. (3:00:00; New Suspect: Leonard Portman) *Talk to Leonard about his fishing rod being found at the crime scene. *Examine Mobile Phone. *Analyse Mobile Phone. (3:00:00; New Suspect: Sydney Morrison) *Ask Sydney about the victim. (Unlocks: Modelling Studio) *Investigate Modelling Studio. (Clues: Torn Message, Empty Glass, Tram Ticket) *Examine Torn Message. (Result: Confession Letter) *Ask Todd about the confession. *Examine Empty Glass. (Result: DNA) *Analyse DNA. (5:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks vodka) *Analyse Tram Ticket. (3:00:00) *Ask Jeremy Sakoto about the tram ticket. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer has sand on them) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 Star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Seashore. (Clues: Surfboard, Shovel) *Examine Surfboard. (Result: Hair) *Analyse Hair. (5:00:00; New Suspect: Anthony Maddock) *Ask Anthony about his surfboard. *Examine Shovel. (Result: DNA) *Analyse DNA. (7:00:00; Evidence: Killer has brown hair) *Investigate Hotel Room. (Clues: String, Armchair, Pillow) *Examine Armchair. (Result: Button) *Ask Jeremy about him being at Abel's hotel room. *Analyse Pillow. (3:00:00) *Ask Sydney about the symbol on the pillow. *Examine String. (Result: Bracelet) *Analyse Bracelet. (3:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a bracelet) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 Star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Clothes Rack. (Clues: Fish, Camera, Cigarettes) *Analyse Fish. (3:00:00; Result: Bait) *Ask Leonard about his bait being found on the clothes rack. *Examine Camera. (Result: Photo) *Analyse Photo. (5:00:00) *Ask Todd about the photo. *Examine Cigarettes. (Result: Cigarette) *Analyse Cigarette. (5:00:00) *Ask Jeremy about his smoking habits. *Investigate Mini Bar. (Clues: Chip Packet, Shoelace) *Examine Chip Packet. (Result: Hairclip) *Ask Sydney about her relationship with Abel. *Analyse Shoelace. (7:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears 'Converse' shoes) *Arrest killer. (1 Star) *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 Stars) Additional Investigation *Make sure that Jeremy is dealing with Abel's death. *Investigate Hotel Room. (Clues: Wet Book) *Examine Wet Book. (Result: Book) *Return the Book to Jeremy. (Reward: 50 XP) *Help Anthony. *Investigate Beach. (Clues: Sandcastle) *Examine Sandcastle. (Result: Wallet) *Return the wallet to Anthony. (Reward: Potato Chips) *Ask Sydney about her phone call. *Investigate Modelling Studio. (Clues: Scarf) *Analyse Scarf. (5:00:00) *Return the Scarf to Sydney. (Reward: Sunglasses) *Help Leonard. *Investigate Seashore. (Clues: Tackle Box) *Return the Tackle Box to Leonard. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate next case. (2 Stars) Trivia *The case name is a pun on Beauty and the Beast, a fairy-tale by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Category:Cases in Rosetta Category:La Mina Bay